


岁月(Period)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [31]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十一章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第九章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*维修工和鹿角虫视角，反映结局三后普通居民的生活状况*我们的银行家重操旧业，看一下她是否能洗心革面……*或许我们可以从安息之地的纪念雕塑中发现关于圣巢政府态度的一些端倪
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	岁月(Period)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十一章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第九章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *维修工和鹿角虫视角，反映结局三后普通居民的生活状况
> 
> *我们的银行家重操旧业，看一下她是否能洗心革面……
> 
> *或许我们可以从安息之地的纪念雕塑中发现关于圣巢政府态度的一些端倪

“大家收拾收拾行李准备撤离了！咱马上就可以回家啦！”广播员的声音回响在电车站。玛乌莎站在指挥台上，望着下方熙熙攘攘的虫群，心中不免感慨万千。  
上一次这样维修工群集的大型工程还是远在瘟疫泄露以前发生的事。那时候她也不过是个普通的小维修工，在上一任会长的带领下修建首都宏伟的喷泉广场。但和一般的装修任务不同，这个喷泉是国王亲自下谕来纪念一位为了王国作出重大牺牲的神秘骑士，因此要求总工程师有着独到的审美造诣。于是她就被安排为工程的总督之一，结识了另一位负责人。那是一只改变了玛乌莎的生命轨迹，让她品尽了世间欢欣与悲怆，使她魂牵梦绕的虫——爱薇儿。  
岁月就像一把精致的刻刀，为生活刻上了错彩镂金的诗句，又残忍地把它们刮花、磨平。曾经信奉的永恒，却终是生命长河里的匆匆一瞥，还没来得及用心聆听，便化为了流逝在指尖的叹息。一度灿烂的生命，在亘古的时空面前显得如此渺小，只有安息之地的碑文和所爱之虫心中的记忆，是她存在过的证明。或许这大概也就够了吧……  
一束银亮的蛛丝飞来，勾住了指挥台。瑟琼西如约而至，她轻盈地落地，仿佛一支优雅舞蹈的尾声。玛乌莎把手中的电车通行证交给了她，说：“我们的电车建设已经完工，按照合约，现在把这个最高权限的电车通行证交给你，它控制着中层电车的运行与否。”  
瑟琼西没说什么，只是淡淡地点了点头。  
“对了，感谢这些时日你们所提供的专用通道与设施。”玛乌莎补充道，“这着实为我们的工程节省了不少时间。”  
瑟琼西眯起了眼睛，似乎是在打量她说这话的意图，回应道：“也要感谢你带领你们团队积极配合我们的管理。”  
“我只是不希望产生不必要的冲突罢了。这片土地已经被各种灾祸蹂躏得千疮百孔，我想用自己的行动为王国的未来争取一份和平与安宁。”  
“那在这一点上我们可以达成共识。”瑟琼西轻轻笑了一声，“我们都付出了惨痛的代价，我也不愿再看到更多无谓的牺牲。”  
电车“呜”的长鸣一声，满载着维修工们返乡的迫切心愿，向首都驶去。见玛乌莎没动静，瑟琼西问：“你不和他们一起走吗？”  
“不了。”玛乌莎望着远去的电车，回复道，“我打算换一种方式回去。”  
竣工后全体维修工乘电车返回泪城，然后再各自解散。计划本来是这样的。但她有些厌倦了那机械冰冷的鸣笛，还有那轨道发出的刺耳咔吱声。在她遥远的记忆里，有一段能让旅行充满人情味的民谣，有许多百听不厌的见闻故事，还有回荡在甬道中的悦耳蹄声与铜铃。那是鹿角虫们对职责的坚守与对生活的热爱，让每天的行程都洋溢着生机与朝气。  
玛乌莎来到了遥远村庄的鹿角虫站，摆放着一张被黏合过的长椅，积满灰尘的蛛网悬挂在四周的墙壁上。不过黄铜铃铛依然闪亮，岁月并没有在它身上留下锈蚀。现在王国里只剩下最后一只鹿角虫了，不知道他是否仍然坚守着岗位……抱着这样的疑虑，她摇了摇铃。  
事实证明她的担心是多余的。雄健的步伐踏碎了落叶，浓密的白须掩盖不住历久弥坚的壮心：老鹿角虫出现在了她的眼前。  
“小姑娘，咱们是要去哪逛逛？”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
又一阵铃声在鹿角虫道上回响。  
尽管桑基的几条老腿越来越疲惫，但每次听到旅客的呼唤，他都会觉得自己热血沸腾。现在已经很少有乘客愿意接受他的服务了，他们大都喜欢电车那种高档玩意儿。虽然他不愿意承认，但还是不得不说，时代在进步啊。  
岁月就像一位神通广大的能工巧匠，在文明的基石上建造了华丽的宫殿与恢宏的庙宇，又以如此轻易之手把它们推平，换上繁华的都市，或者是别的什么东西。而像他们这种被时代淘汰掉的，就只能像凋零的老树一样徒劳地在风中叹息，把往岁铭记。偶尔有恋旧者会把他们忆起，探寻这尘封的旧录。或许这大概也就够了吧……  
传来铃声的站点是遥远的村庄，那个深藏在王国黑暗里的不祥地方。不过既然有乘客需要，那么立即赶往就是他义不容辞的责任。他奔跑起来，鹿角虫道中的冷风呼啸着划过他的白须，让他神清气爽。阴暗的蛛丝漫入了视野，站在他面前的是一位维修工。  
“小姑娘，咱们是要去哪逛逛？”  
维修工愣了一下，跳上他后背的座椅说：“安息之地。”  
“好嘞，你可坐稳了！”  
桑基迈开四足，朝那片宁谧的土地奔去。  
“对了，小姑娘，你为什么会在这里啊？”  
“我们是受政府命令来这修建电车的，今天总算完工了。”  
“电车？那个木头木脑的铁皮盒子？”桑基像发牢骚似的嘟哝道，“真以为这个破玩意儿能代替我们鹿角虫……”  
维修虫轻轻笑了笑，说：“好了，老伯，我明白。说实话，我也更喜欢乘鹿角虫，只是时代变了啊……”  
“唉，岁月不饶虫喽。”桑基叹了口气，“我们这些老家伙也快随着旧时代一起入土了。”  
“不过我看您身子骨还挺硬朗的。”  
“哈，那是当然！”桑基爽朗地回答道，“别看我一大把年纪了，这几条老腿还能再跑好一阵子呢！”  
维修虫苦笑了一声：“有时候真羡慕您这种乐观的生活态度啊。”  
“怎么了，小姑娘？遇上什么烦心事了？”  
“其实也不算，不过是……唉，算了，我不应该一直想这些的。‘逝者已矣，生者如斯。’从来都是这样。”  
“哦，我想我大概明白了…这就是你为什么要去安息之地吧？”  
维修虫没有说话，算是默认了。  
“‘逝者已矣，生者如斯。’嗯……真是一番哲理啊。”桑基若有所思地说，“但是，小姑娘啊，一直拿这话逼自己也不太好啊。”、  
维修工的双眼闪烁了一下，似乎这句话触动到了她的内心。  
“诚然，当面对不可抗的命运洪流夺走我们珍视的事物的时候，我们的确应该放下过往，面向未来。可是当过去的影子萦绕在我们的内心，我们选择逼迫自己视而不见，又如何真正地释怀呢？”  
桑基的思绪飘到了很远。他记起了那在金戈喑哑中荒芜的往昔，就像朔风中消散的前朝古迹，滔滔悔意；他记起了那在浮尘跌宕中破碎的回忆，就像弄堂上翻飞的斑斓蝶衣，再无踪觅。他记起了他的童年、他的家乡，他记起了那个晨曦，还有那一声面对亘古时空的叹息。  
“自从鹿角虫道因为瘟疫封锁以后，我在王国的废墟徘徊了很久，失去了很多，也忘记了很多。有一天，我听到了一阵清脆的铃声在寂静中回响，我用尽全力朝声音的源头跑去，就好像那是我生存的最后希望。我跑啊跑啊，终于来到了遗忘十字路，原本关闭的大门再次开启，一个苍白的小家伙出现在我眼前。其实我并不知道它是谁，但承载着它在王国中冒险，我仿佛感到了曾经的记忆回到了我身边。随着它开启越来越多的鹿角虫站，一个被尘封在记忆深处的地方重新浮现——鹿角虫巢穴。回到老家，我感到漫长生命的重担都压在我的身上。但这份重担让我感到自豪。无论我走到哪里，家人和同胞的记忆始终在我心里。”  
桑基听到维修虫轻轻地叹息了一声，说：“啊，老伯，我明白你的意思。只是有时候，我太容易陷在自己的回忆里了……”  
“小姑娘，相信我，这会很难。但只有直面自己的过去，才能与之和解，并把它作为继续前行的动力啊。”  
维修工沉默了良久，最后长舒了一口气，说：“好了，关于我的事说的够多了。老伯，你有没有什么故事啊？”  
“我？我的故事可多着哩！”桑基豪迈地笑了笑，“你想听什么？”  
“嗯……你是从什么时候开始觉得自己老了？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！小姑娘还真是不留情面啊！关于这个嘛，还得从那件事说起……”  
接下来的旅程充满了桑基绘声绘色的讲述，他的声音沧桑而铿锵，好像一口沐浴了千年光阴的古钟。安息之地很快就到了，忧郁的蓝色灰霭与精巧的图腾装饰映入眼帘。维修工跳下站台，向他道了个别，便往碑谷走去。看着她远行的背影，桑基心中不免感慨万千。不知道下次旅客需要他又是什么时候了……  
正想着，车站门口又出现了三个熟悉的身影。桑基一眼就认出了明子，他一直很喜欢这个热情洋溢、精神抖擞的小伙子。走在旁边的是他的那两个新朋友，一对从远方而来的长颈虫姐妹，好像是叫玛拉和雪莉来着的……那个有些让他感到不安的奇怪孩子躺在明子怀里，半张面具耷拉在他脸上，看上去已经失去了意识。  
“桑基大伯！”明子向他招手道，“真巧啊，我们正好想回镇上去。”  
“明子好啊。话说这孩子怎么了？”  
“贾森他…”明子看了看怀中的贾森，“他这几天一直说头疼，本来想着安息之地的祥和氛围可以帮他缓解一下，开始都好好的，结果不知道他看见什么了，突然就晕了过去……”  
“唉，我知道了。咱快点回德特茅斯吧。”说着，桑基又向两只长颈虫努了努嘴，“不过这二位我可带不走。”  
“放心好了，大伯。”雪莉笑了笑说，“我们以前好像也干过这行，足以把自己带回去了。”  
“哈，是吗？那看来我这个老头子又有竞争对手喽！”  
“无意冒犯，我们并没有竞争的意思。”玛拉平静地回应道。  
“姐，桑基伯在跟你打趣呢！”看玛拉依然那副冷淡的表情，雪莉无奈地摇了摇头，“唉，算了，我们回去吧。”  
桑基点了点头，对着座上的明子喊道：“准备出发喽！坐稳咧！”  
蹄声踏过，扬起一阵尘埃。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
贾森头疼欲裂，狂风在他四周呼啸，打在冰冷的陡崖上。  
自己这是……在哪里？他记得和明子哥在那寂静的墓园里徘徊，阅读着瘟疫纪念碑。然后他看到了一个名字：  
以各。  
传来一声响指，猩红的火光把黑暗点亮，贾森抬起头，看见了一个剧院。  
舞蹈。仪式。心脏。  
“呃啊啊，贾森，我的宝贝。”  
贾森转过身去，看见迪万正带着邪魅的微笑，锋利的前肢灵巧地在空中比划着什么，仿佛在编织，汇聚出一道焰光。  
“母亲？”  
“孩子啊，岁月就像是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，在信仰坚定者心中长明。”  
焰光逐渐稳定成了火球，迪万把它放在了一根法杖上，递给贾森。  
他接过，迷惑地眨了眨眼，问：“我该怎么做？”  
“小宝贝，别急。等到时机来临，你自会明白。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
玛乌莎来到了墓园的中央，三根石柱静默地矗立，铭记着尘封的过往。一位可敬的城主，一位远见的智者，一位卓绝的女王，在停滞的岁月里静静沉睡着。在他们身上究竟发生了什么？这个古老的王国隐藏了太多的秘密，即使是她这种本土虫也无法知晓。  
“玛乌莎！你怎么这么快？”玛乌莎回过头去，看见约里正朝她走来，“听说电车才到达首都没多久，我都还以为我来早了呢。”  
“我没和他们一起。我是乘鹿角虫过来的。”  
“鹿角虫？都这年代了，你还坐那个？”  
玛乌莎没说话，只是白了他一眼。  
“唉，不愧是我们恋旧的会长大人啊。”约里走到她旁边，望着石柱喃喃道，“‘野兽赫拉，在她的巢穴里，那王国之外深邃的黑暗之中。’我猜在那工作一定很辛苦。”  
“其实还好，没你想象的那么可怕。”玛乌莎回答道，“虽然有点难以习惯那里错综复杂的地形，但瑟琼西给了我们很多便利。”  
“嘛，反正我是挺佩服你的。”约里耸了耸肩，说，“换我，我可没有那胆子跑到那去。我才不想落得和当初那些虫一样的下场。”  
玛乌莎又仔细看了看碑文，发现末尾有一段诗，像是新刻上去的：  
丝织王宫，落尘歌唱。  
哲思藏馆，雾霭苍茫。  
静默尖塔，细雨守望。  
永恒沉梦，终归安详。  
“你觉得他们怎么了？”她问道。  
“还能怎么样，多半是死了呗。”约里抱着头，仰望着这三根石柱，“我猜，即使是这种大人物也终究无法逃脱死亡的命运吧。”  
“算了，不说这个了。你在苍绿之径的工作怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎。在那强酸水域上修桥让我鼻子很难受，不过总算是完工了。”约里长舒了一口气，“对了，你听说了吗？现在政府居然允许吸虫在街上乱跑了！这简直太扯了！”  
“也不算是乱跑，只有获得许可的吸虫才能在指定范围内活动。”玛乌莎说，“而且给他们一个机会吧。说不定那个族群是真的想洗心革面呢。”  
“谁要相信他们啊？！”约里的语气突然凶狠起来，咬牙切齿地说，“当初我爸就是在维修排水管道的时候被他们给……肢解的。”  
玛乌莎想开口安慰他，却不知道该怎么说。她能理解他的愤怒，如果是爱薇儿遭遇了这种不幸，自己能放下仇恨吗？  
“我妈在他失踪后去找他，回来后却仿佛变了一个虫，她的眼神是如此的……支离破碎。她得了失心疯，就连查噶刻斯医生也无法治好她。后来有一天，她登上了一座高楼，喊着我爸的名字，对着大雨笑了。接着她便跳了下去。”  
“约里，我……”  
“所以我与那帮吸虫不共戴天！我不管那些在垃圾堆里摸爬滚打的卑劣种族是怎么想的，我永远不会接受他们！永远！不会！”  
说完，约里猛地走开，头靠在一根石柱上平复着自己的呼吸。玛乌莎缓缓靠近，尽可能轻柔地说：“或许我们无法治愈所有的伤痛，但我们的确可以给他们，也是给我们自己，第二次机会。”  
“呵，算了吧。抱歉，我不该说这些的。”约里重重地长叹一声，“你是对的。‘逝者已矣，生者如斯。’我们还是去我们计划的地方吧。”  
玛乌莎和约里离开了这片区域，来到新修建的瘟疫纪念区。无垠的石碑在这里静默地矗立，上面密密麻麻地刻满了名字。几座巨大的雕像坐落在石碑群中，缅怀着在这次浩劫中牺牲的卓越人物：五骑士的群像、螳螂领主提伯亚及其女儿曼蒂丝、议员科洛克特和凡西谢尔、奥廷修与众皇室家臣、军情长官弗尔与蒂珂、灵魂大师索罗马斯塔与泪城卫队长贾维斯……其中好些角色玛乌莎甚至都没有听说过。可是其他众多的普通虫子就没这福气了，能拥有自己的塑像供后世瞻仰。不过好在王国并没有把他们遗忘。玛乌莎的双眼在纪念碑上的一个个名字间搜索着：拉克、革登、法兰……然后她终于看到了她的名字：  
“爱薇儿：维修工。‘岁月如诗，以妙笔点染悲怆与欢欣，相聚与别离。’”  
介绍很简短，只有名字、身份以及由生前亲友提供的墓志铭。玛乌莎在爱薇儿对她说的那么多话中，最终选择了这一句上报。她就是她的诗。  
艾里克与贝瑞的名字紧跟其后。唉，可怜的一对，就这样在本该欢庆舞会的时刻双双殒命。他们本值得更好的。  
约里轻轻叹了一口气，说：“艾里克那小子，让他暂时搬家不听，还笑嘻嘻地跟我保证肯定没问题。结果…贝瑞也是，怎么不理智…”  
“是我的错。如果当时她想离开的时候我再多劝一下，或许这就不会发生了……”  
两虫都没有说话，陷入了哀悼的静默之中。  
“玛乌莎……”  
“爱薇儿？”玛乌莎一下子抬起头左右张望，却什么也没看到。  
“艾里克？……”约里好像也听见了什么，他的眼神正好撞上了玛乌莎同样疑惑的目光。  
“等等，玛乌莎，你是不是也听到了……”  
“啊啊啊，亲爱的，你怎么这么不幸啊……”一阵吵闹的哭声打断了他们的谈话。他们对视了一眼，循着哭声来到了另一块石碑，原来是那个之前在欢乐之屋预见的落魄银行家，米莉贝利。  
“亲爱的啊，你死的好惨啊……”她跪在地上，对着面前的石碑痛哭流涕，“怎么就留我一只虫孤苦伶仃的在这世上啊……”  
约里挑了挑眉，小声对玛乌莎说：“她这是又喝醉了？”  
看她一脸的醉态，多半是的。虽然为了逝者恸哭无可厚非，但是玛乌莎现在真的需要一个安静的环境。她轻轻走上前，说：“呃，米莉贝利女士，可否请你稍微控制一下情绪？”  
米莉贝利转了过来，擦了擦眼泪戴上眼镜，说：“啊，看看是谁来了？怎么又——是你们啊？虫子们总说这世界是多么广阔，要我说，其实这世界还真——小啊。就看看，咱竟——然还能遇见这么多次，缘分，缘分啊，哈哈哈！”  
约里刚想说什么，她又开口说：“二位维修工想办理什么业务啊？哦，不对……咱今天打烊，不营业，不——营——业——哈哈哈哈！”  
“我们不是来办业务的，我们只是想帮你。”  
“帮我？哈哈，帮我……”米莉贝利拍了拍石碑，“听——到了吗，亲爱的？她说她想帮我……算喽，我这个小偷可承担不起你们的善意。请回吧，没虫能帮得了我。”  
“算了吧，玛乌莎。她想自暴自弃谁也救不了。”  
玛乌莎扫了一眼旁边的石碑，说：“‘岁月的脚步永不停止，虫子们行走的步伐也不会停息。’这句话是你丈夫说的吧？”  
米莉贝利猛地抬起头来：“你知道他什么？”  
“要是他看到你现在这副颓废的模样，想必会很难过吧。”  
“唉，你还真是不依不饶啊。也罢。”米莉贝利坐正，靠在了石碑上，“姑娘啊，让我给你讲个故事吧。他的名字叫高乔，我们是在十字路的一次集市上认识的。我们在米粒家的曲奇店前排队，不知怎的就聊上了。他开始谈论天气，哈哈，就像所有蹩脚搭讪的开头一样。恰好那天天气不怎么好，他就说，他特别喜欢我们头顶上呼啸的狂风，就好像精灵的翅膀，能承载他的想象飞向远方。我发现这虫还挺有趣的，买完东西后就和他多说了几句。后来啊……我们就在一起了。”  
米莉贝利的嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，声音也轻柔了许多：“我们在十字路开了一家银行，买了一个大——大的保险柜。顾客的吉欧在我们这非常安全，虫子们常说：想要保管财物？那找高乔夫妇准没错，简直比放在自己的口袋还要放心咧。有时候，我们会暂时休业一两天，去首都的欢乐之屋享受享受，那里的温泉总能让我紧张的壳放松下来。但有什么东西悄然改变了。十字路的来往虫群变得稀疏，越来越少的虫子会去黑卵圣殿祈祷，地底时常传来奇怪的轰鸣声。我就跟我那口子说，要不咱换个地方开店？比如雾之峡谷，怎么样？听说那里的氛围很祥和。然后他就说，诶，这要是搬迁了，那些把吉欧存这的老顾客万一没收到信，回来一看发现咱跑路了，那会怎么想？你就放一万个心吧，我还在这呢，不会出什么事的。  
“日子就这样一天天过去，偶尔会从黑卵中会传来一声高亢的尖啸，空气中弥漫着令虫作呕的甜腥味。五骑士中的那个大块头过来了，把守着仓库，原本十字路村庄的居民也一个个搬走了。我就说，老伴啊，看这架势，多半是出什么不得了的事了，咱还是走吧。他总算点点头，同意了。可是就在我们准备撤离的前夜，一只戈姆突然从地上钻出来，毁了我们的小店，就连那个保险箱也被撞烂了，吉欧撒了一地。我们找了好久都没能全找回来，丢了一大半。我让他赶快跑吧，他说，现在这样更不能走了，要给那些客户一个解释和交代。  
“再后来，那些要钱的顾主果然来了。他们的眼里泛着诡异的橙光，听说他们的钱没了，二话不说掰断旁边的一根铁栏杆就打他。他让我快跑，可是我怎么可以丢下他一只虫逃走呢？所以我求他们说别打了，他们的损失我们以后会补偿的，可是他们不听，还开始往我身上打。好在我的壳足够坚固，他们没能伤到我。可是他就没那么幸运了。剩下的，你们都知道了。呵呵呵……”  
“可是……那只是瘟疫造成的意外，不是吗？”约里说。  
“亲爱的，任何意外的背后都反映着这世间的规律。”米莉贝利苦涩地摇了摇头，“那我以后算是明白了，在这个社会里，只有吉欧才是最可靠的保障，什么荣耀啊，诚信啊，都是不值一提。哈哈哈，不——值——一——提——”  
玛乌莎轻叹了一声，不知道说什么好。命运的悲剧和内心的偏执已经把这个女人推入了自我毁灭的深渊，任何劝导都显得苍白无力。  
“怎么，觉得我无可救药？早——跟你说了，没有虫能够帮得了我。”米莉贝利摇摇晃晃地站起，“不过呢，竟然还有虫子愿意听我这个老太婆讲一些无聊的陈年往事。走了，走了，不打扰你们的雅兴喽。记得有空的话，来照——顾一下我新开银行的生意啊。”  
她醉醺醺地迈开步子，走到一半，自顾自地大笑起来，对着空气喊道：“岁月啊——岁月，你就是一位古灵精怪的魔术师啊，尽喜欢给我变这种戏法，开这种残——忍的玩笑。啊，玩笑！呵呵哈……”  
玛乌莎和约里谁也没有说话，就这样看着米莉贝利远去，直到她消失在碑谷尽头。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
地表的冷风呼啸着刮入鹿角虫道，桑基一个刹车，稳稳当当地停在了站台前面。玛拉和雪莉紧随其后，也急停了下来。  
“哈哈！姑娘们身手不错啊！看来我是真的老喽！”  
“哪有？”雪莉调皮地笑了笑，“大伯您真是老当益壮，我们差点就跟不上了。”  
明子抱着贾森从座椅上跳了下来，桑基这才注意到他背着的一支火炬，一团猩红的火焰在其上熊熊燃烧。  
“喂，明子，你背上那根棍子是怎么回事？”  
“哦，这个呀，是贾森随身带着的。”明子小心地把贾森放下，把法杖取了下来，“咦？奇怪，明明之前一直是熄灭的……”  
明子停止了说话，出神地凝望着这团火焰，眼神当中流露出几分迷惑，几分敬畏，几分惊恐，还有几分虔诚。桑基左右看了看，发现玛拉和雪莉也带着同样的眼神在看着火炬。氛围变得诡秘起来，活像一个什么异教仪式。  
“呃，各位？你们还好吗？”  
桑基的声音仿佛被一堵神秘的墙挡住了，丝毫没有传入其余虫的耳中。突然，一只爪子夺走了火炬。那个诡异的孩子醒了过来，戴着半张面具的脸盯着桑基，不知为什么让他有些不寒而栗。  
明子眨了眨眼：“呃，什么……”  
玛拉和雪莉也像刚惊醒似的，摇了摇头。  
“明子哥，我们这是在？”贾森转向了明子，问。  
“啊？哦。嗯……你在安息之地的时候突然晕倒了，所以我们就回来了。”  
“这样啊……”  
“贾森，我还是建议你回房休息一下。”玛拉说，“你刚醒过来，需要歇一会儿。”  
明子看了看桑基，说：“桑基大伯，那我们走喽？”  
老鹿角虫点了点头：“嗯，去吧。”  
贾森牵着明子的手，四虫一同上了电梯，消失在视野中。  
现在，又只剩他一只虫了呢。桑基轻轻地叹了口气，有些怅然地转过身去。一束束灯光投下斑驳的残影，洒在这灰暗狭长的甬道。一阵寂寥的风吹过，送来远方荒野的叹息，在这空旷的洞穴里回响。  
桑基在鹿角虫道上漫步着，一阵阵尘埃扬起，又缓缓落下。他想起了他的家乡，如今却是一座孤坟，空把往昔念想。他想起了同胞们拉车时唱的民谣，可终究成为了一曲末世的哀歌，铭记着世事的苍凉。他想起了那个金辉灿烂的晨曦，就仿佛是昨天发生的事，祖父的话语仍然萦绕耳旁。哈，果然虫老了，就容易念旧呢。  
他又想起了上次回巢时那丝熟悉的温暖，那新生命破壳而出的气息，如同在午夜中漏出的一缕微光，在极暗中悄然绽放。可他不能放弃他的职责，只要还有乘客需要他的服务，只要还有铃声在道路上回响，他就会一直坚守他的岗位。  
一阵细微的碎步声传来，桑基看到前方的隧道探出一个熟悉的黑影。他眨了眨眼，那个黑影却消失了。啊，又老眼昏花了。呵，当然了，自己在期待什么呢？  
桑基以前有几次也觉得自己看到了同胞的身影，可每次怀揣着紧张与期待上前时，那身影就像风中的尘埃一般，了无踪迹。或许这只是他一厢情愿产生的幻觉吧。  
他走到刚才看见黑影的岔路口，又听见了一阵脚步声。桑基狐疑地望了望四周，但最终还是决定进入那条狭窄的支路。这气味……如此熟悉，如此亲切，又如此真实，简直不像是幻觉……  
桑基跟着脚步声在错综的小道里穿梭着，最终来到了一个死胡同。当他看到面前站着一只小鹿角虫时，不由得屏住了呼吸。  
“孩子……？”  
小鹿角虫转了过来，孩童的稚气与历经事实的成熟同时在他的双眼里闪耀。他犹豫了一下，开口道：“你……是我的同族吗？”  
“是的。”桑基活了这么久第一次感觉眼眶有些湿润，他缓缓地靠近，说，“我们是鹿角虫啊，孩子。”  
小鹿角虫后退了几步：“我观察你有一阵子了。但每次你过来我都会躲开，除了这次……”  
“或许你应该这么做。你还太小了，不应该独自承受这一切。”  
“我不知道……我在寒风与黑暗中醒来，却发现巢穴一片死寂。我只好到外面去，可到处都是疯狂的躯壳，随时都有危险朝我逼近。我只能一直躲着，在这衰败的废墟中时时刻刻提心吊胆，我……”  
小鹿角虫的声音哽咽起来，桑基凑近想要安慰他。这一次，他没有拒绝。老鹿角虫感到了他的呼吸和心跳，是如此的稚嫩而坚强。  
“嘘，孩子，别怕。这一切都结束了。”  
“真的吗？……”  
“真的。瘟疫已经结束了。”桑基宽慰地笑了笑，“对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“我没有名字……”  
“没有吗？那你觉得这个名字怎么样：松。”  
小鹿角虫思考了一下，摇了摇身子，算是接受了。  
“跟我走吧，松。”  
“可是，过了那么久，我却什么都不会……我应该怎么办？”  
“别担心，孩子。岁月还很长呢。”


End file.
